


Question

by AutisticWriter



Series: Banana Fish Drabbles [5]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Past Abuse, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prompt Fic, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 00:32:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16169930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: In which Eiji feels incredibly lucky and Ash has an important question.Sentence 5: “Now here’s the question…”





	Question

Some days, it hits Eiji: he is lucky. Of course he is. He’s so incredibly lucky.

He went through so much when he was younger, but he got out of it alive. And so did Ash.

That’s the main reason why Eiji is lucky: he has Ash by his side.

Ash went through terrible things, things so bad they cause him to wake up crying from nightmares even ten years later, but… he survived. He is here, he is alive, and he is safe. And he is with Eiji.

And that’s why Eiji is lucky. Because there are so many times when the pair of them could have died, but they survived. And they finally get to be together, living as a happy couple and having the sort of domestic life everyone else has.

When he cuddles up with his boyfriend, that is when it hits him. Eiji is so lucky, and he never wants the luck to end.

 

* * *

 

“Eiji?”

Eiji jumps, his startle response as overactive as always, but relaxes when he realises it is only Ash.

“Sorry.”

“No, it’s fine,” Eiji says. “What is it?”

Ash smiles, and a slight blush starts to pattern his cheeks. “Uh, the thing is… I’ve got something important to ask you.”

Eiji sits up, noticing the movie on the TV has finished as he turns to face Ash. “Is it… something bad?”

“No, nothing bad, Ei-chan,” he says. Ash reaches for Eiji’s hand, slipping the other down the side of the couch. “Now here’s the question… Eiji… will you marry me?”

Eiji stares at Ash, amazed. When Ash takes out the ring box, he smiles. And he smiles and gives Ash a kiss and says, “Yes.”

And as Ash slips the ring onto his finger, Eiji remembers just how lucky he is.


End file.
